Love's Agony
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: a new story i started. Caims PoV. not much, but its something.


**--**

**This is a story i wrote about three years ago. i fixed up most of my horrible spelling mistakes and grammar. it told from Caim's Point of View. (Amorvita is pronounced Ah-more-vih-tah). hope you all like it! .**

**--**

**The whole castle was empty. I ran swiftly through the endless corridors, not an enemy in sight. I reached a long hall with a single door at the end. I cautiously approched the door. It was made of oak, stained deep crimson. The handle was golden, glistening in the light of a single window. I slowly put my hand on the golden handle and turned it. The red oak door slowly creaked open. I held my sword in a guard stance, in case there were any soldiers behind the door. There was not. The room was large, but nothing but a king sized bed was in it. Upon the beds black covers, was a woman. I still kept my sword up, even though it was obvious this person was not going to be a threat. **

**"Caim... What did you find?" My pact-beast, the Red Dragon, said in my mind through our telepathic link.**

**_"__Just a girl. No Empiran soldiers were even in this fortress! Damn Leonard and his stupidness!" _I replied.**

**"Why would a girl be in a fortress with no one to protect her? Go investigate!" my dragon snapped.**

**I nodded and slowly walked around the room. Nothing! I glanced at the woman. She had not moved. Maybe she was dead. I walked over to her. She was breathing. Damn. Her deep blood red hair framed her pale face. Her slim arms were at her sides, above the black covers. She had long nails that were painted midnight blue. The cover was placed halfway up her stomach and folded back a little. From what I could see, she was in a white silk dress. She looked...frail. Like if anyone touched her, she would shatter into a thousand pieces. Her pale face held a peaceful expression, like she was in a wonderful dream. Her eyelids were brushed with a midnight blue color and her lips were a deep red. Most would think her an angel. I saw her as what she was, a devil of the Empire. I smiled silently to myself. I would take yet another Empirans life.**

**"Caim. What did you find?" my dragon called to me.**

**_"__The only things in the room is the bed and the girl. Nothing else."_ I replied.**

**"What does the girl look like?" my dragon asked.**

**I sent her a telepathic image of the girl. I heard my dragon make a sudden hiss.**

**"Caim, get out of there! That is the Empires sorceress! If she wakes, you will be done for!" she roared in my mind.**

**I turned and ran for the door. It swung shut just before I could reach it. I crashed into the door and fell to the stone floor. I looked up at the sorceress. She had sat up, her eyes the color of pure violet. She smiled at me and slowly got to her feet. Her dress was the purest of white, it made snow seem dark gray. She walked over to me, standing above me when she reached me. She kneeled beside, always smiling. It made my anger rise. She placed her hand on mine and quietly began to speak.**

**"Why are you here, general of the Union? Why are you in my chambers when I try to recover from the unrecoverable illness?" she whispered.**

**Her voice, let alone her looks, could melt any who was not prepared. Even though she whispered, her voice was as clear as an angels song, and just as manipulateing. I felt confused, dazed and frustrated I could not find the words I needed. I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it in agrivation of forgetting I was mute.**

**"I know you are mute. Answer anyway." she said.**

**"My forces were ordered to seize this fortress. They sent me to investigate it." I tried to say, but no sound escaped my mouth. **

**"The Empire abandoned this castle two months ago. They do not care if the Union takes it." the woman said.**

**I stared at her, disbelieving. Could she lip read? If she did, she was damn good! She pulled me to my feet, letting my hand go and walking back over to the bed. She sat down and clung to her stomach as if she was in pain. I walked over to her, curious of why she was doing it.**

**"I already told you why I am in constant pain. Did you not pay attention? Do you not know the rumors of my sickness?" she said.**

**I was dumbstruck. I slowly sat down beside her, and she looked at me.**

**"No. I do not know the rumors." I subconsciously said.**

**She sighed and moved herself so she was laying again. She looked like she was shakeing, but I couldn't tell.**

**"Not too long ago, I became the Empires sorceress. I could do anything, even heal deadly wounds. One night, I tried a spell I was told never to try. The spell backfired and cursed my soul and heart. I could no longer use even the simplest of magic, nor could I sustain myself for long moments without rest. Every moment of my life, I feel pain undescibable. My fiancée left me, the Empire left me for dead. I have been alone since, silently suffering from my own stupidness." she explained.**

**I sat beside her, listening of her self-imposed fate. I felt an emotion slither into my heart that I should never feel. Sorrow. Pity. Love? Slightly. She turned her face away, gasping silently. She clutched her stomach, breathing becoming pained. I gently laid my hand on hers, relizeing how cold it felt. She looked at me, her violet eyes filled with pain. I wanted to show her how much I wanted to help her. My soul kept reminding me that she was the empires sorceress, but my heart fought back with the fact that she needed help. **

**"Leave."**

**the singel word burned into my head, surprising me. I looked at her, obviously in much agony, and knew my choice was just as obvious.**

**"Not without you." I said.**

**Gently, I picked her up, ignoring her cries of protest and threats. She was lighter than I thought, but her shakeing did make it difficult to carry her. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked as swiftly as I could, but the fortress seemed to be endless. After what felt like forever, I finally walked out into the cooling hour of sunset. The woman was shaking more and tears feel from her eyes. I gently laid her down on the ground, feeling stupid for causeing her even more pain she had to live with. **

**"I hope you know I hate you now. Damned idiot..." she snapped through clenched teeth.**

**"Rest. Don't force any more agony upon yourself." I told her, laying down next to her.**

**"You had no right to do that. You--"**

**I leaned over and claimed her lips to make her stop complaining. Her violet eyes were alight with anger, but I didn't care. She would just have to...deal with me. Slowly, her eyes drooped shut and she did not resist. I pulled away and sat up. I could feel her looking at me, but I did not look back. I felt ashamed, kissing a woman who's name I did not know, let alone an _Empiran_ woman! I clenched my teeth in anger. I laid back down, hoping that my dragon would come soon. **

**"Before I slip into a deep sleep again, my name is Amorvita. And you?" the woman called to me.**

**"Caim. My name is Caim." I said. **

**I heard her breathing slow and soon it became in-audible. I searched the darkening sky for a dark crimson shape. I know not how long I sat there, next to Amorvita. But I suddenly saw a familiar shape coming towards me. I smiled as the Red Dragon landed silently in the clearing. She walked over to where I was and curled around us. Her eyes glowed with hate when she saw what I had done.**

**"Why the hell is she with you?" she snapped in my mind.**

**_"__She would have died if I left her in there. And she was in agony. And what are you complaining about? You always snap at me to be more mercyfull. I am now."_ I told her.**

**"yeah, to the Enemy! Kill her, while she sleeps! Before she kills us, I would prefer." my dragon growled.**

**_"__Never! She can't even speak for extended moments in time! She won't kill us. I know she won't."_ I retorted.**

**"How do you know?"**

**_"I just do."_**

**"Bloody idiot..."**


End file.
